Dancing Lessons with A Snape
by Kind Baudelaire
Summary: Summary: After Professor McGonagall announces the Yule Ball, Juliet asks fellow 4th year Romeo Snape (Snape never had feelings for Lily,) if he could teach her to dance in time for the ball. Will these two become close or will it rip them apart with House rivalry.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing Lessons with A Snape**

Summary: After Professor McGonagall announces the Yule Ball, Juliet asks fellow 4th year Romeo Snape (Snape never had feelings for Lily,) if he could teach her to dance in time for the ball. Will these two become close or will it rip them apart with House rivalry.

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! This is my first fic, so forgive me. Lily and James are still alive; they were only stunned on Halloween 1981. Rated K.

***********JP/RS***********

_(Chpt 22 Pg. 336-338)_

'_The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialise with our foreign guests. Now, the Ball will be open only to fourth-years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish –'_

(Ignores Lavender + Parvait)

'_Dress robes will be worn,' Professor McGonagall continued, 'and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then-' _

_Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class._

'_The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down,' she said, in a disapproving voice._

(Ignores Lavender)

'_But that does NOT mean,' Professor McGonagall went on,' that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way.' _

_The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their bags and swung them onto their shoulders._

_Professor McGonagall called above the noise, 'Potter – a word if you please.'_

Juliet smiled at Hermione and told her to go on, she'd catch up. She made her way towards the front while everyone else, filed their way out. Once everyone else had left, McGonagall turned to her and said. '_Potter, the champions and their partners – ' _

'_What partners_?' said Juliet.

_Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at her, as though she thought she was trying to be funny._

'_Your partners for the Yule Ball Potter.' She said coldly. 'Your __**dance**__ partners.'_

_Juliet's insides seemed to curl up and shrivel. "Dance partners?"_

_She felt herself go red. "I don't dance," she said quickly._

"_Oh, yes, you do," said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball.' _

Juliet nodded her head at her professor while, a single thought was raced through her head. '_I don't know how to dance.'_

***********JP/RS***********

After Professor McGonagall dismissed her, Juliet made her way downstairs towards Great Hall. With a thousand thoughts rushing through her head, she didn't realise someone was walking beside her, until they coughed.

Juliet turned her head and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Hey Romeo, what's up?"

Romeo Snape beamed at her. "Hey Jul, Professor Snape's just after telling us about the Yule Ball. You excited?"

Romeo Snape and Juliet Potter had been best friends since the minute they first met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. Romeo had been looking for a compartment because all the others were full and happened to come across the one Juliet was sat in, reading _Hogwarts: A History. _He asked if could sit in the compartment and Juliet invited him in and, the rest is history. Though before the sorting they made a promise, _that no matter if they were separated into different houses even, if it was Gryffindor and Slytherin they would always be friends. No matter what happened._

Juliet smiled slightly and sighed. "Rom I…I can't dance. I'm going to be a laughing stock."

Romeo looked puzzled. "Jul, you won't be a laughing stock and what do you mean you can't dance?"

"I don't know how to dance, I've…. Never been taught how to." Juliet said sadly. "I'll probably trip over my feet and I doubt anyone will ask me, anyway."

Romeo smiled at her and rapped an arm are her shoulders. "I've got an idea, you don't have to agree with it but, I think it's a good plan."

Juliet leaned her head on his shoulder. "At this point I'll listen to anything. What's your plan?"

"Well what if I taught you how to dance?" Romeo suggested. "I'm sure dad knows somewhere we can practice. I know this next bit may sound crazy but," he paused. "What if we went together, you know as friends."

Juliet stopped for a beat before she turned around and hugged Romeo with all her strength. "You are brilliant, Romeo Snape. Absolutely brilliant."

He smiled at the girl standing in front of him. "Is that a yes, then?"

Juliet grabbed his arm, pulling it along behind her. "Of course it's a yes, my Slytherin friend."

With that, the pair made their way towards the Great Hall smiling all the way.

***********JP/RS***********

So, what did you think? This was swimming around my head for a while so I finally wrote it done. Review if you want me to continue this. Bye Kind Baudelaire.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fight Between Friends

**Dancing Lessons with a Snape: Chapt 2**

Chapter 2: A fight between friends.

Hi, guys I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long. I had writer's block and I went back to school in August so I'm trying to find time to update my stories. So please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! All rights, got to Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling, this made for enjoyment not, made for profit.

***********JP/RS***********

_With that, the pair made their way towards the Great Hall smiling all the way. _

It took the pair only five minutes, to reach the Great Hall where dinner was being served. Juliet scanned the room looking for her friends while, Romeo done the same except at the Slytherin table. Once she spotted Hermione, Neville and Ron, she squeezed Romeo's hand and smiled at him before going to the Gryffindor table. As she walked over, she saw many of the guys turn to look at her, especially Cedric Diggory, seeker and captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and thanked Merlin that she already had a date to the Yule Ball. She turned back to the table and sat down, filling a goblet with pumpkin juice.

"What did professor McGonagall want to talk to you about, Juliet?" Hermione asked her while she filled a plate with food.

"She just wanted to tell me that, the champions are opening the Yule Ball." She said blushing slightly. Ron choked on his food making Neville hit him on the back.

"You'll have no problem finding a date then," Ron said taking a drink of pumpkin juice, though still coughing slightly. "You know with your history and all."

Juliet mumbled something that the others couldn't hear. "What did you say, Juliet?" Neville asked her, waiting for her to repeat it.

"I've already got a date." She answered quietly, still too low for them to understand.

"What?" The trio asked still unable to make out what, she said. Juliet rolled her eyes and trying to not shout at them, she said.

"I've already got a date, there happy?!" Juliet asked the trio who were looking at her blankly and getting a couple of stares from other students near them.

"Who, When, How?" Were the three questions she was asked by her three friends.

"I was asked as a came down here from McGonagall's office and he offered to go as friends and teach me to dance." Juliet said completely ignoring the first question.

"Juliet, who asked you?" Ron asked her. "It wasn't Malfoy was it, because I'll go punch him if you want me to Jul?" He said cracking his knuckles.

Juliet shaked her head at him. "Ron, it wasn't Malfoy and if it was I would have told you. I just, want it to be a surprise."

Hermione sat there thinking about it. Who would ask Juliet, if it wasn't Malfoy, Ron or Neville? Wait. It couldn't be…..

"Juliet, did Romeo Snape ask you to the Yule Ball?" She asked the raven haired girl sitting next to her. Though, Hermione knew her guess was right when, her answer was a blush from the other girl. Hermione then squealed and hugged her friend wanting to know more but, was stopped by Ron groaning.

"Why, Snape of all the people in this School? He's a snake Juliet, he's friends with Malfoy as well."

Juliet could feel anger, welling up inside her at Ronald's reaction. How dare he say that about Romeo? Who was he to judge other people by, their House?

"Romeo Snape is my best friend, Ronald and how many times have I told you not to call him that! He is only friends with Malfoy because Romeo feels he can turn Malfoy around and see how evil his father is!" Juliet said angrily to him. "Just because he's a Slytherin does not make him evil, Ronald."

Ron was as determined as Juliet was and wanted her to see sense. "He's using you, Juliet and Snape's as evil as his father is. Do your parents even know what's going on between you?!" This drew a lot of attention from around the hall, especially the Slytherin table where, Malfoy seemed to be having the same argument with Romeo as Ronald was having with her.

"Guys, let's take this outside were there won't be as big an audience, ok?" Neville said trying to make them calm down. "This isn't the time or place to discuss it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The quartet made their way out of the Great Hall, onto the grounds. Not knowing more people would follow soon.

***At the Slytherin table***

"There is nothing wrong with being friends with a Gryffindor, Draco and it's really not that big of a problem." Romeo said trying to reason with the blond.

"There are so many things wrong with being friends with a Gryffindork, Romeo. Let alone being friends with a Potter and it's a big problem, a _very_ big problem when you decide to take one to the Yule Ball of all things. Does Professor Snape even know, yet?" Draco said asking if the raven-haired teen's father knew yet.

Romeo rolled his eyes at him, while his eyes moved to the Gryffindor table to see Jul having the same problem he was having with Ronald. _Oh great_. He tried to turn his face blank at Draco's remarks but, he couldn't ignore him insulting Juliet.

"I've told you so many times to not call her that and you're the only one who seems to have a problem with this, Draco! I'm taking Juliet as a friend because she's my best friend and I'm not afraid to admit that. As for my father I haven't told him yet, not that it will bother him much."

Theo Nott who, seemed to be the only calm one said. "You're creating a scene. Let's take this outside, shall we and deal with this out there, alright?"

"Fine."

"Whatever."

The trio then followed the quartet but, not long after they left they were followed by two Heads of House.

***Outside on the grounds***

The group only went so far before; they stopped next to the lake and stood beneath an oak tree. There was silence for several minutes while Juliet gathered her thoughts and finally spoke.

"Look Ronald, my parents don't know yet as Romeo only asked me an hour ago though, it won't bother my mum as much as it will bother my dad but, there's nothing he can do and it's not like me and Romeo are getting married or something." Juliet said getting more annoyed by the second with his attitude.

There was silence for a few moments before, a voice came from the dimming light of the grounds.

"Looks like you are having the same problem as me, Jul." Romeo said as he moved to stand next to Juliet while, everyone else moved to stand around them. "Draco's determined that it's a bad thing, that I asked you to the Yule Ball." Both turned to look at Ron and Draco who, just got more annoyed at the pair and rolled their eyes.

"They are so alike though they both don't even realise it." Juliet remarked looking between the blond and ginger–haired teens standing in front of her. There was silence for a few seconds before a voice came from behind them.

"Now that's sorted, can someone explain to me why three Slytherins one, being my son and another being my godson are doing outside with four Gryffindor's in this cold weather, at this time in the evening and why a Slytherin asked a Gryffindor to the Yule Ball without telling me about it before, he asked the previously mentioned Gryffindor girl."

"I quite agree."

The group turned around to see Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall standing behind them.

_Oh great._

***********JP/RS***********

I'd like to thank everyone who is following my stories I really, appreciate it and I will start up dating weekly if I can.

So please review and tell me what you think of Draco and Ron's reaction to Romeo and Juliet.

Bye,

Kind Baudelaire. :)


End file.
